Kyuushoku
The Kyuushoku (九色, lit. nine colours) is a military organization intent on destroying the Gotei 13 and taking over the Soul Society. The also wish to destroy the Hollow. Most, if not all, of the Kaisou are involved. History Origins The Bronze Age saw the rise of the Kaisou, with large numbers of them being deposited in that era by the Dangai. Said Kaisou would often seek each other out and form groups in order to protect themselves against potential threats, like the Hollow or Shinigami. This paved the foundation for the Kyuushoku. As time went on, these groups got larger and larger, and it became common for the groups to merge together. Come the Iron Age, there were only nine groups spread across the entire world. At this point, they were referred to as clans. Each clan "controlled" a different part of the world, and adapted the lifestyle of the humans who lived there. In the beginning, the clans merely went about their business without interfering in the lives of the other Kaisou. However, this changed when Kālō took over the clan that lived in Southern Asia. While most, if not all, of the Kaisou were bitter toward the Shinigami for condemning them to the Dangai, few were actually willing to do something about it (other than conceal their presence). Kālō, on the other hand, wanted justice, and he decided to try and unite the nine clans so that they could take revenge for what had been done to them. He showed the Kaisou the extent of what they could do, and eventually recruited all nine clans to his cause, officially creating the Kyuushoku. Pre-Soul War Between the official formation of the Kyuushoku and the Soul War were about 2000 years of preparation for the impending battle. The creation of the Seishin no Kabushiki allowed the organization to set up an official headquarters within the Dangai, which was unheard of before. It also permitted them to exploit the time difference between the Dangai and the World of the Living, which resulted in an incredibly well-trained and powerful army. The initial plan was to attack the Gotei sometime between 2000 and 2015, but Aizen's betrayal forced them to wait until the Winter War was over. They did not attempt to ally themselves with Aizen, as not only was he a Shinigami, but he had allied himself with the Hollow as well, and that was unforgiveable. Several people wanted to attack immediately after the war, but Kālō, Akai, Chéng, and Glas wanted to wait for the Gotei to recover for various reasons. The most notable two were that it was "cowardly to attack while they were wounded" and that the Kyuushoku was "powerful enough to take down the Gotei when it was at full strength." They ended up waiting until 2027 to launch their attack. Mission *Wipe out the Gotei 13 and take over Soul Society *Wipe out the Hollow The Kyuushoku's mission is based on revenge, and revenge alone. The Kaisou are mainly the remains of the criminals who lived in the Dangai's penal colony, and between that and the fate they were subjected to, they want to get back at the Shinigami and prove themselves the superior race (hence their reluctance to attack in the aftermath of the Winter War). They also want to kill the Hollow, viewing them as impure nuisances who prey on the weak. General Operation The Kyuushoku operates more as nine distinct units than one whole army. The clans that came to form it still very much maintain an independent status, and are under the jurisdiction of their respective leader. It's not entirely unlike the way the Gotei 13 operates, although there is more of an emphasis placed on teamwork and cooperation with each separate group. Organization Structure Overview The Kyuushoku is comprised of nine different clans that are lead by nine different people. The nine leaders make up the Kyuu Sangikai, which is the organization's main ruling body. Below them are the Sukoshi Sangikai, which act as advisors to the leaders. The people who hold these ranks can order about anyone in the Kyuushoku, regardless of which clan they belong to. From there are the Eiseihei, who are essentially the clans' doctors. They too, hold power over the other people in the organization. After that are the general soldiers, who aren't organized at all. Kyuu Sangikai The Kyuu Sangikai is the ruling council made up of the clans' leaders. They meet frequently to discuss various things concerning the organization as whole, and there is a fairly heavy emphasis placed on democracy. While no one is technically more powerful than the other in terms of rank, it should be noted that Kālō is often seen as the unofficial, "total" leader, as he was the one who founded the Kyuushoku. Sukoshi Sangikai The Sukoshi Sangikai acts as an advisory council to the Kyuu Sangikai, and is composed of the nine leaders' most trusted subordinates. They often get stuch doing the more menial chores, like assigning duties to soldiers, checking equipment, organizing training sessions, and so forth. They typically do more work than their superiors, and are far closer to the troops than the leaders are. Eiseihei The Eiseihei are the Kyuushoku's doctors. Small in number but good at what they do, they are capable of using the same healing Kido that the Shinigami do. They are greatly respected by those of all ranks, and few people dare to trifle with them. General Soldiers The main body of the Kyuushoku. The general soldiers are the fighters, the hunters, the repairs people and so forth. They do just about everything, and are only organized by which clan they're in. Recruitment, Transfers, and Retirement Members of each clan will often be sent to their original "territories" to scout out new recruits. Any newcomers they find will be brought back to the Kyuushoku's headquarters and outfitted for duty immediately. The area where the Kaisou was found determines which clan they will be a part of. Those who refuse to join will be killed without hesitation, and are branded as traitors. Soldiers of the Kyuushoku cannot transfer to another clan or retire; death is the only sure-fire way to leave the organization. Uniform Since the Kyuu Sangikai couldn't all agree on one set uniform, they agreed it was best to let everyone wear what they wanted. That being said, it can be remarkably easy to pick out certain Kaisou, as their stye of dress almost, if not always, reflects from where they are from. However, all members of the Kyuushoku have a broken chain tattooed somewhere on their body. It's colour will depend on which clan they are in. Eiseihei also have a red plus sign tattooed on the backs of their hands and inner wrists. The Sukoshi Sangikai are marked with a star reflecting the colour of their clan, and the Kyuu Sangikai have a similar tattoo; nine stars (one for each of the clans) within a circle. The star representing their clan will be larger and in the center of the mark. Category:Clockwork-hound Category:Organization